Pretty Boy
by A Warped View Of Reality
Summary: Gaara pines after Naruto - if only the damn Uchiha would stop distracting Gaara's precious Naruto! Let the battle commence...


**Pretty Boy**

Sasuke Uchiha is pretty.

Any idiot can see that.

_Naruto_ can see that.

I can see that Naruto sees that.

...

I'm prettier.

Sure, Uchiha's got the whole 'brooding emo kid' look, and hair that doesn't stick up in awkward tufts like mine, and eyes that just have to _look_ at someone for them to fall head-over-heels. Not that I have. I mean, _ew_. _Me_ and the _Uchiha_? Wrong, wrong, wrong.

I'm _so_ out of his league. Like eons and _eons_ above him. Pretty wise.

Me and Naruto on the other hand...

That would be perfect.

More than perfect even. I'm still out of his league, but for Naruto, any exception could be made. We're just _meant_ to be together.

Sasuke doesn't see this.

Always flipping his ridiculously shiny hair at _my_ Naruto and talking to him, and getting him all riled up, and creating all that dammed sexual tension. Whatever. I can take him. I _will_ take him.

Mark my words, Uchiha, you have been _warned_.

------------------------------

"Hi Gaara!"

He's happy to see me! Ohmigosh! Calm and composed, Gaara, wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression now. "Naruto!UmI'mrealllygladtoseeyou!ImissedyouwhenIwasinSuna!" Shit, you didn't mean to all that now, did you Gaara? No, that's what I thought.

"Sorry, what?" His beaming face falters slightly in confusion.

"Uh, hey Naruto."

That's it, aloof, collected, oh-so-superior to the Uchiha-

"Aaaaaarghhh!"

I _swear_ that rock wasn't there a second ago! It's a conspiracy I tell you!

He's giggling.

Oh god.

_Giggling_.

Like a little kid, his face all scrunched up and his mouth wide and grinning and his eyes shining with laughter.

I'm officially in love.

I mean, I was always in love, but now it's officially official.

I laughed too – infectious, were Naruto's giggles. He reached out a hand to help me up but I pulled him down next to me so we were giggling on the ground together.

"Well there's something you don't see every day."

I knew that voice.

My rival! My arch-nemesis! My competitor in the deadly battle for dear Naruto's affections!

He was casually leaning on a wall, holding two pots of ramen and exuding suaveness. If that's a word. He was also smiling. Well, not smiling, more of a half-quirk of his lips which in Uchiha world counted as a smile. It was sexy as hell. Ergo, I snapped my head round to stare at Naruto who was eyeing the ramen predatorily and seemed to not even notice the full extent of the sexiness of Uchiha's not-quite-a-proper-smile-smile. At first I felt indignant that this notice-worthy smile was going unnoticed. But it was soon replaced with elation that if he wasn't noticing the sexiness then he evidently didn't like the Uchiha as much as he likes me! Eeep!

"I brought you some ramen, thought you'd probably be hungry by now, it being almost an hour since lunch." Funny too! Why isn't Naruto collapsing at his feet in a pathetic puddle of patheticness! Not that I'm sad he's not.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Enough for me too?" I pushed in, attempting to smile pleasantly. I'm not used to smiling pleasantly so I think it came out as more of a grimace, but Naruto scowled at me and clutched both his and the Uchiha's pot to his chest protectively.

"No." He growled and started walking and eating, me and the Uchiha on either side. Aforementioned sexy-smiling-bastard gave me a look through his floppy fringe as if to say, 'I know what you're planning'.

In return I slung an oh-so-casual arm over Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke put wrapped his own arm around Naruto's waist and we walked on like this; me and the Uchiha clinging to Naruto like our lives depended on it, and the blonde himself drowning himself in the ramen, blissfully unaware of the staring match going on above his head.

Well, technically, just behind his head, since I couldn't actually see over it. Dammed height. Sasuke smirked (_down_!) at me as if he knew what I was thinking. Which he probably did. Dammed Uchiha. Dammed _sexy_ Uchiha.

----------------------------------

I had angst to deal with. Serious angst. You'd think that my siblings would know by now that when I stomp into the house looking like I could kill and ask _not to be disturbed_, they then wouldn't disturb me. But no. Temari, not once, not twice, not thrice (heehee, _thrice_ sounds funny), but four times asked me my opinion on four different outfits. What did she think am I, gay?

Don't answer that.

I mean, pining after boys and wearing copious amounts of eyeliner and thinking that girls are stupid doesn't make one _gay_, does it? Damn. I think it does.

But this revelation was by far not the least of my problems.

Naruto was sleeping off his belly ache, so had I decided to withhold my stalking activities to return home to vent my angst. Of which there was a lot to vent.

My number one problem was the Uchiha, and the fact that either:

he's got a hell of a lot more gorgeous since I last saw him, or

I've started noticing his gorgeousness a hell of a lot more since I last saw him.

Neither of which is good, but the second, and far more likely option, is downright _petrifying_.

Angst.

Needed sorting.

Pillow.

Needed hitting.

Teddy bear.

Needed cuddling.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Needed snogging.

Wait, what?

Dammit.

The Uchiha is in the house.

In _my_ room.

I blamed Temari and her inability to refuse a pretty face entirely.

"Gaara."

"Uchiha." I muttered.

"You want Naruto." He stated, looking straight at me.

"That's beside the point..." I said petulantly, prodding the carpet with my big toe.

"I don't."

"_What_! But, the ramen, and, the smile, and, and...I'm confused!"

"You're cute when you're confused."

...

You know how I was confused (which I'm apparently good at) before? Well, take that incomprehension, multiply it by, like, a billion, and you'll get some idea of how I felt right then.

"Ugggg..." Oh great. _Articulate_, Gaara.

He did his sexy-half-smile thing.

"I mean, uh, right. That's cool." I flicked my hair out of my face and tried to like I was in control of the situation.

"And you're just plain sexy when you think you're in control."

Oh shit.

"Gaara..." He's coming closer. Why is he coming closer! Argh! No! Go away! Leave my innocent body alone! _Alone_ I said! That_ doesn't_ mean grab my waist with your brutish and- ohmigod _huge_ hands (heeheehee)! Does it? _No_!

Hey, hang on, what give you the right to snatch _my_ delicate and well-moisturised hands and plonk them on your shoulders, hmmm?

Damn him.

His hair's silkier than mine.

"Gaara."

"Eeep?"

He smirked. "You still like Naruto?"

What a good question. I shrugged faintly.

"So you're going to need some...persuasion?" He suddenly yanked me forward so I had to tilt my head right back to look at him (damned height! And damned Temari for letting me believe that five foot four isn't small!) and one of his strong safe arms slid around me while the other remained clutching my hip. God knows why.

"Um...maybe..." Was that flirting? With the Uchiha? Well, as close to flirting as I'd ever come with the Uchiha.

"Very well then."

Oh.

My.

So _that's_ why he kept his hand on my hip. It's conveniently close to, well, _you_ know...

"Persuaded?"

I nodded faintly.

He smirked. "I win."

_A/N: although sasuke and naruto are MEANT to be together, ive been falling in love with gaara more and more lately and this was fun to write, so here you go :) any comments, love it or loath it, review! :D_

_B. xx_


End file.
